


Eye of the storm

by Bakanika



Series: Używki i inne rozrywki [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cigars, Drinking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakanika/pseuds/Bakanika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening that one could almost call pleasant or at least not completely unpleasant. But that’s only lull before storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Lull before the storm. First in my "Stimulants and other delights" series. Translation of my Polish fic.

**Eye of the storm**

 

Air in the room is damp and smoky. Logs in the fireplace glow softly, red and gold light floods small space in front of hearth and illuminates only tiptoes of bare feet that belongs to man sitting in armchair. Next to the armchair on the teak table top stands a bottle, amber liquid inside it gleams faintly. Close to it sits half empty ashtray, wet circles mark places where glass was placed.

The man smokes cigar and drinks whiskey. His head is thrown onto back of armchair. His left hand occupies arm of the chair, in slender palm rests glass with alcohol. From time to time he sips from it.  He is holding – between slim, bony fingers of right hand – half burned cigar, its glowing tip flickers in darkness every time the man lifts his palm to tin lips to drag heavy smoke into his lungs.

He is barely visible in darkness. Liquid in the glass sparkles, tip of the cigar glows, sometimes light plays in the black eyes.

There are only necessary sounds. Sometimes wood cracks in the hearth, sometimes fingernails clink on the glass. Time is measured by calm breath of the only human being in the room.

Suddenly the man flinches. He puts away glass and rubs his arm. Cigar butt lands in the fireplace.

_Lumos_

Chamber is filled with magical light. With heavy sigh dark-haired man puts on shoes and from wardrobe pulls out black coat and white mask.

Last gulp of liquor. Door slams once.  Darkness falls.

There is no one to wonder whether the man will be back to finish his fire-glowing whiskey.

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> I published it Jul 12, 2012 on ff, just found out that it's not displayed here. So here you go...


End file.
